Osana Najimi
Atención: El personaje que se encuentra bajo el árbol de cerezo es Rival-chan, el antiguo diseño de Osana Najimi. Osana en una actualización futura será completamente diferente. Osana Najimi es la primera rival planificada que querrá el amor de Senpai https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661279626191200256 y será utilizada como un tutorial al principio del juego. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614347904770138112 Ella es una estudiante de Akademi High School. Su IA no se programará en meses según Druelbozo (hay que tomar en cuenta que esto fue mencionado el 10 de enero de 2016) http://comments.deviantart.com/1/583111772/4033290511, por lo que no tiene sentido preguntar por ello. YandereDev necesita decenas de animaciones de mujeres y hombres para implementar a Osana. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692421980260319232 Cabe señalar que quien se encuentra bajo el árbol de cerezo al suroeste de la plaza es Rival-chan. El diseño original de Osana tenía una apariencia adorable, y YandereDev pensó que no parecía tsundere. Ahora hay una nueva apariencia para Osana. Rival-chan es quien tiene el viejo modelo y ahora se le considera un estudiante diferente. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664484079836893184 Apariencia Original En su aspecto original, Osana tenía los ojos color miel. Su cabello era rubio y tenía dos coletas a los lados con dos coleteros rosas con lunares blancos. Lleva dos calentadores blancos. Pero este es el actual aspecto de Rival-chan. Actual Ella actualmente tiene una nueva apariencia, con dos largas colas naranjas que le llegan hasta las rodillas, y ojos naranjas. Las puntas de su cabello tienen un pequeño gradiente de color amarillo. Su pelo está atado en scrunchies rosados finos con lunares blancos, y usa calcetines de color rosa o salmón con lunares blancos. Sus zapatos son negros. En la imagen de referencia de Osana, un pequeño lazo rojo se puede ver en su cabeza. Sólo su espalda se ha mostrado, y esto sólo se puede ver en "Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator". También tuvo una pequeña aparición en uno de los vídeos de YandereDev, "I Want My Senpai Back". Otro vídeo en donde sale es Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future En donde por un corto tiempo podemos ver su nuevo aspecto. Escenas En la intro obsoleta del juego, cuando Yandere-chan se encuentra con Senpai, más tarde él se encuentra con Osana y se la puede ver actuando de forma Tsundere hacia Senpai. (Puedes ver la vieja intro en el canal de Youtube de YandereDev). Incluso aparece en el Spin-Off del juego, Yandere Clicker, describiéndola como 'A kawaii Imouto who will stab Senpai for you' (Una linda Imouto que apuñalará a Senpai por tí). "Imouto" ''significa ''hermana menor pero, ella NO es la hermana menor de Senpai, y no se la debe confundir como tal. En I Want My Senpai Back, ella aparece con una apariencia distinta; Osana esconde a Senpai de Yandere-chan y le dice que no sabe donde esta, pero ella miente y Yandere-chan no se da cuenta que Senpai esta detrás de Osana, cuando Info-chan le pregunta a Yandere-chan sobre como es el aspecto de Senpai, ella se da cuenta de que Osana-chan lo tenía, Yandere-chan va corriendo al lugar para matar a Osana, lo consigue y luego se queda con Senpai abrazándole. En la actualización del 3 de Abril del juego, habían muchas fotos de su diseño antiguo en diferentes poses. Personalidad Osana Najimi es una chica tsundere, lo que corresponde a ser una persona muy dulce, amable y linda, pero proyecta una actitud hostil a los que le rodean, a menudo sólo hacia su interés amoroso. No es muy probable que Senpai sepa de que ella está enamorada de él, como ella en repetidas ocasiones lo insulta y parece no darse cuenta. Independientemente de la rudeza de Osana, y de la ignorancia de Senpai, Osana sigue siendo muy considerada. En la intro original, se muestra a ella caminando con Senpai a la escuela. Rutina No se sabe mucho de su rutina, ya que no se puede interactuar con ella (matarla, hablarle, etc.) Sin embargo, se sabe que ella confesará sus sentimientos a Senpai el Viernes a las 6:00 PM, por lo que aunque todas las estudiantes sean asesinadas, terminarás perdiendo. Relaciones Senpai Eran amigos de la infancia en la primera intro. Osana está enamorada de él, aunque él no parece ser consciente de ello. La primera intro muestra a Osana y Senpai juntos, e incluso caminan a la escuela con los demás. Osana le grita a Senpai, pero todavía parece cercana a él. En la segunda introducción no existe información acerca de lo que su relación es ahora. Osana todavía está enamorada de él, sin embargo, confesará su amor hacia él el viernes. Es probable que no sea una buena amiga, teniendo en cuenta que si te deshaces de ella de forma pacífica y la hermana de Senpai es asesinada, Osana no va a volver para consolarlo. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658443978103091200 Yandere-chan Osana Najimi es un objetivo de Yandere-chan, ya que Osana es una rival por el amor de Senpai. En la primera intro, Yandere-chan tenía reparos en matar a otros. Ella simplemente quería una vida amorosa, y Osana estaba en el camino, pero Info-chan, una periodista, le da la idea a Yandere-chan de matar a Osana. En la segunda intro, Yandere-chan ya quería que Osana se fuera del camino, por cualquier medio necesario. Info-chan la animó más, y le dio algo de información. Info-chan En la primera intro, Info-chan no poseía nada verdaderamente personal contra Osana. Sin embargo, ahora se sabe que Info-chan fue una vez la antagonista principal que iba a ser una rival de Yandere-chan. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642850037798572033 También se sabe que en la intro original, Info-chan quería algunos eventos terribles a desarrollarse en Akademi High para impulsar sus ventas de periódicos. En la segunda intro, no se indica por qué Info-chan está en contra de Osana. Info-chan simplemente quiere hacer sufrir a Osana. No hay ni siquiera en un club de periódicos en Akademi High, lo que reduce en gran medida las posibilidades de que sólo quiere que sus artículos sean más populares. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649345746341203972 Imouto Osana y la hermana de Senpai jugaron juntas cuando eran niñas. Probablemente son buenas amigas.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693340076026167300 Curiosidades * Su nombre significa "Amiga de la Infancia" en japonés, haciendo referencia a que es la amiga de la infancia de Senpai. * Es la primera tsundere introducida por YandereDev en el juego, la segunda es Tsundere-chan, pero ella es parte del juego "Kuudere Simulator". *Brittany Lauda es la actriz de la voz actual de Osana Najimi. **Es probable que Britanny Lauda sea quien le de voz a Osana en el juego final. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697239706107445249 *Se da a entender en el Twitter de YandereDev que el cumpleaños de Osana será en enero, muy probablemente primero.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645124883924447232 *En el juego final, Osana hará referencias hacia Rival-Chan mientras habla con Senpai. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660601445696188417 *Ella aún no es agregada por un problema en las físicas del peinado de su nuevo modelo. *En el video Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future que publicó YandereDev, se puede ver como Osana habla con Senpai mientras Yandere-chan los mira. *Según Druelbozo, ella será añadida en la Debug Build. http://comments.deviantart.com/1/582792678/4032953407 *Osana, Imouto y Senpai jugaban juntos desde niños. Osana e Imouto probablemente sean buenas amigas.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693340076026167300 *En "I Want My Senpai Back", fue la única vez que se le vio interactuar con Yandere-chan. *El peinado de Osana no está disponible para los NPC todavía.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/696107187270082560 Referencias Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Rivales Categoría:Futuro Categoría:Sin club Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Ceñida/Damisela